This Hiatus Is Too Long
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: A silly drabble to while away the days til the show returns. I don't own or influence any shows or persons mentioned herein, I just envy their talent, and enjoy it when it's available to be seen...hint, hint.


_A/N: Three months of American Idol is too much of a good thing, IMO..._

As the last of the audience clapping died away and the credits began to roll, Brennan reached for the remote and muted the television's sound. She gathered her tea cup and Booth's empty Pepsi can and carried them to the kitchen. Rinsing them , she placed one in the dishwasher and dropped the other in the recycling bin. Booth descended the last of the staircase and entered the kitchen. "Christine is still sleeping like a little log and Parker's about done with his book report. It's so nice to have him here a few extra nights while Becks and Drew are in New York for her case litigation. I love having him with us!"

Brennan smiled at her husband. "Me, too, Booth! He always livens up our dinner conversation recounting his school day experiences, and he asked some insightful questions about his chosen science afair project. Since tomorrow is Friday, I think I'll ask him if he'd like to come to the lab after school and we can determine which digestive enzymes will be his best choices for testing the erosion of teeth in acids due to reflux. Dr. Hodgins might have some useful suggestions for Parker."

"Ick, Bones! I just finished my popcorn and you've reminded me it kind of resembles a bag full of pearly white molars. Why do you always have to get sciency when I just got through eating? You're gonna make me hurl!" Booth complained.

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me 'Mind over matter, Bones, mind over matter? You should be less susceptible to the power of suggestion, or restrain your imagination."

"Why did you mute the TV? My hockey game is coming on next!"

"Oh, I find that I am frustrated by the interminable weekly parade of contestants performing for those judges," Brennan sighed.

"Why? I thought that man who whistled 'Dixie' through his teeth was right on key. And the sword thrower never even nicked himself," Booth asked.

"Because I have a lot of great plot ideas for Hart Hanson after finishing my latest novel, and I'm anxious to get back to work on the show. I don't see why they had to schedule that performance competition at the same time as our series!" Brennan complained...

"Well, that's how I'd write it!" Michaela Conlin laughed as she and T.J. rose from the couch and moved to get their coats from the hall closet. "It was fun playing Gin Rummy with you and Jaime, David. Too bad Emily and David couldn't make it tonight since little Henry running a fever."

"I have to agree," said T.J. Thyne, as he pulled a USC Trojans ski cap over his curly blond hair. "It'd be nice to get back to work. I've been on break long enough. I've even got all my lines memorized for the next 5 episodes."

"Hey, T.J., isn't a logo ski cap for a California college team a bit of an oxymoron?" Jaime asked with a grin.

"You guys better enjoy the leisure time while you can. Before you know it, Hart will have us working 14- hour days again. Emily and I have been meeting with a new acting coach to refine a new undercover couple as our next disguise."

"The fans are gonna revolt if you abandon Buck and Wanda, or Tony and Roxie," Michaela warned.

"Oh, we're not discarding them, we're just adding to our repertoire!" David replied. "But you're right, it will feel good to be back to work. We've got a couple of episodes that will bring Parker back from London for spring break. This will be the first show where Gavin and Sunny share a scene when we tell them about the new baby."

"It's a good thing I work for 'Bones'. I don't think 'American Idol' would accept Booth as a singing contestant, even though I can actually sing better than he does on the show," Booth laughed. "See you guys in a month!"

_A/N: I don't own any of Bones or American Idol, and I admire the talent of the performers on that program. I don't watch American Idol, and was fussing to my family that whatever channel hosts that show was most unfeeling to schedule it at the same time Bones would normally be on. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it's carried on FOX. I had to go back and revise the story to fit this revelation. I'm glad they give new performers a chance to gain visibility and launch their careers. I'm just really anxious for Bones to return!_


End file.
